Water water everywhere
by Awatere11
Summary: Trying to take a shower and Captain America is gong to demand your shower stall ... again. Third time on a row and you are not going to step out this time, no this time you ae going to give in. I usually write Torchwood but this was a wee tickle in my head and I was having a shitty day ... smut always help ... right? RATED FOR SMUT
I stood under the shower head, letting it all rain down on me.

So tired.

So fucking tired.

Another clusterfuck, done with, all hail the conquering heroes.

Right!

I had turned up some techno shit that Natasha had left on the stereo and was currently trying to wash the blood, grime and stench of death off.

I had my head thrown back, letting the water cascade over me, washing away my sins. And sister, I can tell you … I needed a big arse shower for that!

The shower door opened, completely shaking me from my daydream of a swimming pool sized shower.

His eyes bored into mine as he stepped under the water as well, his hands raised in silent question.

Captain America was about to take my shower.

Really?

Third time this week he wanted my fucking water.

I could have moved and let him have the water but something in his eyes asked a question of another sort.

Instead of stepping out, I stepped into those arms, into that question that had been plaguing us for too long.

The beat of the music thumped as he looked at me with a question in his eyes while his hands squeezed my hips.

I shrugged.

His hips pressed sensually against mine as he took my arms and placed them over his shoulders. His hands slid along my back. Sighing, I allowed my body to caress his solid frame, my hips gyrating to the beat, and my body stirred.

 _Fuck it._

I grabbed a handful of his hair.

It was soft to the touch, like silk running through my fingers. Pulling his face down, I ran my tongue against his lips just to test the chemistry, but when he tugged on my lower lip and kissed me hard, everything went from playful flirting to full-throttle fuck mode.

It wasn't long before my fingers were stroking through his hair as his fingers walked down my back and landed on my backside before squeezing my ass.

I tilted my head back, looking at him through my lashes, before leaning forward, the tip of my tongue licking the heated skin of his throat. The thoughts running through my mind were jumbled, irrational, and downright surprising.

I wanted him more than my next breath.

I nibbled and caressed the exposed skin, smiling when he shivered.

The control that I had over him was absolutely heady.

Steve growled as he picked me up and then pushed me against the wall of the shower.

To feel the desperation of his hands as they caressed me with an edge of trembling neediness was hot as freaking hell. His mouth touched and nipped me like he was a man on a mission. By the time I came up for air, my lips were swollen and my eyes were glazed over.

He didn't smile. In fact, his eyes were the most serious I'd ever seen.

 _I fucking hate him, but I want him._

It was sick and sordid, and I couldn't tell what this really was. I only knew when I was around him, he suffocated me with his goodie two shoes act, his honesty and his efforts to resuscitate me when I stumbled —and shamefully, I loved it.

Steve stepped forward; caging me with his legs, making sure my body was flush against his.

"Well? Is this what you want baby?" he whispered in my ear.

I sucked in a breath as his hard bulge pressed into my stomach.

Mesmerized, I watched his hand reach out. His callous fingers slid down my cheek before his thick thumb dragged across my bottom lip and penetrated the barrier of my pouty wet lips.

My body jerked from the sensual intrusion.

Honestly, I wasn't really sure how to process the touch of a man again.

It'd been so long that I forgot just how good it felt to have a strong hand touching me.

He scowled.

"Baby, don't move," he demanded huskily while grabbing the back of my head with his other hand. "Show me how much you want this, how much you want me. Lick it like you want it, darling."

Baby?

Darling?

 _I should stop him before this goes any further._

I knew I should, but my body thought otherwise. I was high off his scent and drunk off his taste.

Now there was no way out.

On cue, my tongue ran along the length of his thumb as if it were his shaft. When he growled with pleasure, a tremor pulsed through my body as my dick responded.

 _Jesus, I'm so fucked._

Our mouths were a breath away. The desire and tension were almost more than I could take. Abruptly, he removed his thumb, cupping the back of my neck, pulling hard on my hair, before his lips settled across my mouth. My breath caught and my mind undecided as to whether I should pull back or allow him to delve farther.

 _Who am I kidding?_

There was no allowing.

I was Steve's possession, and the cocky bastard knew it.

Sensually, I moaned as his tongue curled around mine, demanding it come out and play. He awakened a need that lay dormant in the pit of my stomach, a need that only he could satisfy.

His hand skated down and squeezed my hip while his eyes were fixed on mine.

"I want you. Now!" he growled.

My pulse raced, and my body trembled with want. He was crumbling my resolve.

Diabolically, he stripped me emotionally bare, leaving me vulnerable and raw to the bone. He was revealing a piece of me that would be better left hidden. The message was clear. He knew what I needed, and he would give it to me if I took the leap of faith.

He smiled like the devil reincarnated as he released me and sat on the wet ledge with his legs splayed open.

If only the team could see their golden boy now!

No.

He's mine.

I groaned, wrapping my legs around him.

He spun so I was now resting on the ledge, my legs around him with my ankles locked into his lower back as he looked into my soul.

My fucking soul.

My body hummed with anticipation. I felt the tip of his cock nudge my entrance before he finally slammed in. He moved his hands to either side of my shoulders as he looked down at me with possession stamped all over his face.

"Oh God, yes. Finally…" He groaned as he started to move slowly.

His cock was driving me insane. Thank God he knew how to fuck like a damn champion.

"Fuck me, Steve!" I cried out.

He continued to smoothly piston in and out, his balls bumping against my ass.

My eyes closed as the heat blossomed within my gut. He pulled out and drilled back in, and with each thrust, he hit the right spot.

My dick was slapping between us, bouncing joyfully as he reached out to fist it for me, I was too gone to even register that I could have.

My nails scraped across his back as our bodies moved in perfect synchrony.

"No one but me," he said, pushing in farther.

My eyes popped open. "What?"

"No one else but me," he chanted.

He pulled out and sank back in, hitting my prostrate with every thrust.

Lost in my sex-crazed moment, I gasped out, "Steve please! Fuck me harder!"

"I'll never let go," he growled as he lost control, pounding into me again and again.

My breathing hitched as my body shuddered, nearing explosion. His body convulsed as he roared. I climaxed with an intensity I had never experienced in my life.

Sliding to his knees as he still held me, placing me on the floor of the shower, water still drumming down and rolling over, he withdrew his cock from me and stared at me with a sexy, lazy smile.

I lay still, trying to get my breath back as I planned my graceful escape.

He pressed his lips against mine. "Stay, Baby."

He nuzzled my neck. "Ride me."

I heard the neediness in his voice, and I hesitated. I couldn't decide whether I should follow my instincts and leave or give Steve what we both really wanted.

My gut clenched as I made a decision that countered anything I'd done in a while.

I swung my leg over his body and smiled as my mouth went off like a pistol. "My pleasure. If there's anything I adore, it's a good, hard ride."

My stomach rolled with anxiousness as I leaped into the pits of scorching hell by straddling his legs. I shook my head under the downpour as I rotated my hips. He grabbed my ass hard, stilling my movement.

I trailed my fingers over heaving his chest.

"Then take me, Stevie-boy, until there's nothing left." I leaned in toward him and bit his lower lip.

He gave me a bad-boy smile I had never seen before, causing my stomach to flip-flop like I was on a roller coaster.

"Sinful." He licked my bottom lip slowly. He pulled back with his eyes locked onto me with a power that left me breathless.

"Are you mine?" he asked gruffly.

My heart raced with sickening excitement.

I knew he was evil, lust, and darkness personified. He should have terrified me, but he didn't because I was just as fucked in the head as he was.

"Always," I whispered.

"I'm never letting you go" Tilting my head back, he kissed me hard. "What I claim, I keep."

I was a spider trapped in his web.

"Now get on here," he ordered in a brusque tone.

This was it—the moment of truth that would seal my destiny. Self-preservation finally kicked in.

My mind screamed like a banshee, _Run, idiot! Tuck your ass and run!_

My body tightened, preparing to run away as if a horde of paparazzi were nipping at my heels.

"See, darling?" He smiled knowingly. "That's our reality. It's raw, wicked, and wild—a connection on a level that very few will ever have or could even dream of. This is why we clash, why we butt heads. We both want the same thing. God, I know I want you!"

I didn't have it all figured out. What I did know was he was no Prince Charming and I, for damn sure, wasn't a princess. There would be no fairy-tale ending for us.

It would be hard work, and more importantly, it would be real. Life couldn't be all about tiaras and princes riding in to save the day.

 _Damn it!_ I would rewrite my fucking story and leap into the black abyss on faith alone because I wasn't looking for forever.

I licked his lips, and wrapped my hands around his hard cock before squeezing hard.

He hissed as he relaxed against the cold tiles, watching with intensity as I got into position.

This was my give. This was his take.

And there was no going back.

"Oh God, Tony" he sighed as he went lax, "My darling. My love."

' _Til death do us part…_


End file.
